Gwyneth Paltrow
Gwyneth Kate Paltrow, born September 27, 1972,Gwyneth Paltrow is an American actress, singer and food writer. She is known for her roles in Seven, Emma, Great Expectations, Shakespeare in Love, Iron Man (plus Iron Man 2 and 3''), and she guest starred as Holly Holliday on ''Glee between 2010 and 2011. She won the 2011 Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy for her role as Holly Holliday. Personal life Paltrow was born in Los Angeles, California to Blythe Danner, an actress, and Bruce Paltrow, late producer and director. Her father was Jewish and her mother Christian. She has a younger brother, Jake, and is half-cousin of actress Katherine Moennig, and second cousin of former U.S. congress woman Gabrielle Giffords. Paltrow was raised in Santa Monica, where she attended Crossroads School, before enrolling in the Spence School, a private girls' school in New York City. Later, she briefly studied anthropology at the University of California, Santa Barbara, before dropping out to act Paltrow married Coldplay lead vocalist, Chris Martin, on December 5, 2005 in Los Angeles, California."Proof" December 2003. They have a daughter, Apple Blythe Alison (born 14 May 2004),It's a Girl for Gwyneth Paltrow & Hubby and a son, Moses Bruce Anthony (born April 2006).Gwyneth Paltrow Has a Boy April 2006. She is also the face of American fashion brand Coach, owner of the lifestyle company Goop.com and author of the cookbook My Father's Daughter: Delicious, Easy Recipes Celebrating Family & Togetherness. Paltrow was named People's "World's Most Beatuiful Woman" in 2013.Gwyneth Paltrow 'Most Beautiful Woman' April 2013. In October 2013, it was released, via New York Post's Page Six, that Paltrow allegedly had an affair with Jeffrey Soffer in 2008 and Page Six also alleges that writer Vanessa Grigoriadis, who is penning the piece on Gwyneth, plans to delve into her fallout with former friend Madonna as well as her casting couch experiences.Vanity Fair Reportedly Investigating Former Alleged Affair Between Gwyneth Paltrow and Elle Macpherson's Husband Career She made her acting debut on stage in 1990 and started appearing in films in 1991. Paltrow won an Academy Award for Best Actress for her work in the film Shakespeare in Love (1998). Recently she has played the role of Virginia "Pepper" Potts in Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3 and The Avengers. She is also known for her roles in films like Emma (1996), The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999), Shallow Hal (2001), and Proof (2005). On Glee In the season one episode Throwdown, Finn mentions Gwyneth Paltrow and that she named her child Apple to Quinn in Spanish class when they were discussing baby names, which Quinn didn't want to do. Paltrow appears in the episodes The Substitute, Sexy, and A Night of Neglect as Holly Holliday, a laid back and cool substitute teacher who helps some Glee kids with their problems. fr:Gwyneth Paltrow Filmography Gallery gwyn1.jpg gwyn2.jpg gwyn3.jpg gwyn4.jpg gwyn5.jpg gwyn6.jpg gwyn7.jpg gwyn8.jpg gwyn9.jpg gwyn10.jpg gwyn11.jpg gwyn12.jpg gwyn13.jpg gwyn15.jpg gwyn16.jpg gwyn17.jpg gwyn18.jpg gwyn19.jpg gwyn20.jpg gwyn21.jpg gwyn22.jpg gwyn23.jpg gwyn24.jpg gwyn25.jpg gwyn26.jpg gwyn27.jpg gwyn28.jpg gwyn29.jpg gwyn30.jpg gwyn31.jpg gwyn32.jpg gwyn33.jpg gwyn34.jpg gwyn35.jpg gwyn36.jpg gwyn37.jpg gwyn38.jpg gwyn39.jpg gwyn40.jpg gwyn41.jpg gwyn42.jpg gwyn43.jpg gwyn44.jpg gwyn45.jpg gwyn46.jpg gwyn47.jpg gwyn48.jpg gwyn49.jpg gwyn50.jpg gwyn51.jpg gwyn52.jpg gwyn53.jpg gwyn54.jpg gwyn55.jpg gwyn56.jpg gwyn57.jpg gwyn58.jpg gwyn59.jpg gwyn60.jpg gwyn61.jpg gwyn62.jpg gwyn63.jpg gwyn64.jpg gwyn65.jpg gwyn66.jpg gwyn67.jpg gwyn68.jpg gwyn69.jpg gwyn70.jpg gwyn71.jpg gwyn72.jpg gwyn73.jpg gwyn74.jpg gwyn75.jpg gwyn76.jpg gwyn77.jpg gwyn78.jpg gwyn79.jpg gwyn80.jpg Gwyneth Paltrow (7).jpg Gwyn "Self" magazine.jpg Gwyn "Self" Magazine.jpg Gwyneth "Self" Magazine .jpg GP "Self."jpg Gwyneth (1).jpg Gwyneth (2).jpg Gwyneth (4).jpg Gwyneth (5).jpg Gwyneth (6).jpg Gwyneth Red Magazine 2013.jpg Gwyneth Red Magazine (2).jpg Gwyneth Red Magazine (3).jpg Gwyneth_Red_Mag._(5)_.jpg Gwyneth (14).jpg References Videos Category:Guest Stars Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Actors